The Bet
by LostSoul3
Summary: Draco challenges Harry to some nighttime quidditch, and puts a bet along with it. It's exciting for both of them, until they get caught. Harry/Draco *Slash*
1. The Challenge

Warning: As everyone likes to say, I don't own these characters, and I never will. They're not mine. I'm just fucking them up for amusement for me and you. Please read and review, I love you all!  
  
===============  
  
Harry gave another bored look over towards Malfoy. His Divination II class was pointless enough, but then he had Malfoy sitting across from him to add even more stupidity to it all. Harry hadn't done anything huge lately to make him an easy target for Malfoy's immature teasing, but that didn't usually matter to Malfoy, he found things to annoy Harry with anyway. For quite some time now it had been the same things over and over, "Going to hang out with the Mudblood, Potter?", "Need to be somewhere, Scarhead?" or "Off to donate to the Weasley Family Charity fund, Potter?". His favorite though was one day when Draco was searching so hard for something, that all he could come up with was, "You look stupid in glasses Potter!!!" All of the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs around for that ingenious comment laughed until their stomachs ached, and Malfoy, actually realizing how insanely dumb it sounded, stormed off to the dungeons with Crabbe and Goyle, not saying anything for a week. Harry never took offense, and neither did Ron or Hermione, it was just something they could always count on when they needed a good laugh.  
  
Malfoy was obviously sick of not having any new material, so after class he glided over to the table where Harry sat packing his books, just about ready to leave. Harry turned around and jumped a bit in his seat, seeing as Malfoy was about three inches away from him.  
  
"Oh, it's just you Malfoy, what do you want to pester me about now?" Harry asked as he stood up, not sounding like he cared in the least. He was just going to continue walking, except that plan failed when he noticed that Malfoy was still in front of his chair, now making their faces only inches away from each other. Malfoy was looking straight into Harry's intense green eyes, and Harry could feel Malfoy's hot breath on his neck. A moment later Harry finally broke the silence.  
  
"So, are you going to get out of my way or what?"  
  
"As you wish, Potter." An amused sneer spread across Malfoy's pale face and he took a step back. Harry had started to leave again until Malfoy grabbed his arm and turned him around so they faced each other again. "I do have a small question for you though."  
  
"Will you hurry up? You know how bloody long it takes to get anywhere from here," Harry said, obviously irritated with Malfoy.  
  
Slowly Malfoy just smiled again. "Alright, alright Potter, I was just wondering if you'd be up for some competition tonight, maybe even a little bet, you know, shake things up a bit around here."  
  
Harry thought for a moment. Things had been rather boring lately, but he wasn't about to agree to any idea of Malfoy's that easilly. "What kind of competition?"  
  
"If I tell you to bring your broom to the Quidditch field at midnight, do you think you could get it through your thick skull what I want to do?" Malfoy asked, trying hard to give off badass vibes. It wasn't working.  
  
A look of amusement crossed Harry's face. He knew he could waste Draco in a seeker to seeker challenge anyday. "I'll be there, Malfoy, but what about the bet you were talking about?"  
  
"Guess you'll just have to find out when we get there, eh Potter? See you at midnight!" Malfoy said as he climbed down the ladder.  
  
Malfoy obviously thought he was going to win whatever they were betting, seeing it as the perfect opportunity to have something new to make fun of Harry for. His thick friends would laugh for a while and then get tired of it. Harry knew he could take him though, and if Malfoy had a plan to sabatoge their little challenge, it definately wasn't going to work against Harry.  
  
===============  
  
Harry slipped out of the portrait hole, himself and his Firebolt protected by his father's invisibility cloak. He began to wonder how Malfoy was going to get out of the castle, and thought that he was just trying to set him up. Malfoy wouldn't just not show up for a quidditch challenge though, and Harry continued on towards the massive field.  
  
It was a beautiful night. The stars were shining brightly, and the moon seemed to provide more light than usual. It wouldn't be easy finding a snitch in the dark, but it was better than total darkness. Harry decided to take a few laps around the stadium, and started to do a few easy dives when he heard an all too familiar voice shouting up at him from the ground.  
  
"Getting some last minute practice in before you lose, Potter?"  
  
Harry laughed to himself and started to fly down towards Malfoy. "I highly doubt I'm the one who needs it."  
  
The ground got closer and closer and soon Harry had landed next to Malfoy. "Hey, what's with this bet anyway?" Harry asked, remembering what Malfoy had said about the bet.  
  
"I was wondering when you'd ask about that," Malfoy answered, his smile spreading across his face once again. "I figure, the winner makes the loser kiss the person of their choice...in front of everybody."  
  
Harry thought this was a horrid idea, and started running over all of the people in his head that Malfoy might pick for him. He was already in too deep though and just agreed with it.  
  
Malfoy took the fluttering snitch out of one of his pockets. Harry hadn't realized that he didn't know how in the hell anyone could get a snitch for single player practice, especially an illegal one at midnight. It seemed as if Malfoy could read Harry's mind though because after a minute of looking at it with pride he finally said, "My father bought this for me, he knows how much I love to practice and decided it would be an excellent present."  
  
"Yeah, maybe because you NEED to practice, seeing as you bought your way onto the team..."  
  
Malfoy just gave a rather dirty glare at Harry before releasing the snitch into the cool night air. They let it go for a minute or so and they both took off, Harry daring Malfoy to even try and manuver as well as he could. They tried to out fly each other for about ten minutes, until Harry saw a speck of gold at the other end of the field, and he tore after it. Malfoy, realizing what was going on turned and sped after him. Harry chased the snitch in a circle, then lower towards the ground, right next to the stands. Malfoy was right on his tail, and Harry was close to the stadium entrance, he almost had it, he just needed to stretch an inch farther...  
  
"Hello boys..." came a deep, bone chilling voice. Harry and his Firebolt spun around a few times, and Malfoy shot straight off of his Nimbus 2001 and fell hard onto the groud.  
  
"Well, well, well. Look what we have here," Snape said cooly, striding over to Draco and Harry. Draco and his Nimbus were in a heap on the field and Harry was shaking madly, clutching his Firebolt so as not to fall over.  
  
Snape was standing right in front of Harry, giving an icy stare down at him. "I don't suppose either of you have a note, I mean, I always thought going out of the school at this hour was against the rules, especially to play quidditch." He turned his glare over to Malfoy, who was still in shock on the ground. "Follow me," Snape said, motioning with his hand to follow him back up to the castle.  
  
Malfoy and Harry marched behind Snape as if going to their own death. No one spoke a word until they were in the castle and safely behind the large main doors.  
  
"You two have detention, tomorrow night, meet in my office at midnight. If you can meet at that hour to play quidditch, you can certainly meet for detention. Now go to your dorms," Snape said, stalking off. It was all very straight forward, he was obviously angred by the fact that he had to punish his favorite student.  
  
"Nice mess you got us into there Malfoy," Harry grunted as he started to walk up the stairs.  
  
"You should be grateful it happened, it got you out of a rather embarrasing date with Weasley in front of the school," Malfoy called out after him.  
  
Harry ignored him as he continued up the staircase. He was too tired and angry at the moment to get into an argument with Malfoy about how he had stood no chance of catching the snitch. He trudged up what seemed like endless stairs and finally made it to the picture of the Fat Lady.  
  
"Rather late, isn't it?" she asked.  
  
Harry sighed. "Wester," he said in an exhausted voice. The Fat Lady tutted at him but her picture swung open and he climed through the portrait hole. He pushed the thoughts of tonights events out of his mind as he walked quietly through the common room and up the spiral staircase to his dorms. He even bother to take off his robes before collapsing onto his four poster into a dreamless sleep.  
  
=To be Continued= 


	2. Detention

Harry's day dragged on as slowly as possible, and that's the last thing he wanted. He woke up, hoping that the day would just fly by so he could get to his detention and it would be over and done with, and the whole day would be like a dream, like it never happened. Of course, this being what he wanted, the exact oposite happened. Every class seemed like it was at least five hours long, and each minute that ticked away was just one more closer to who knows how many hours he would be spending with Malfoy.  
  
On top of the overly boring classes, Harry remembered that they served their detention at midnight, with Snape, of all people. His day would be extened even more than usual, ending off with something that would probably be very unpleasent. Harry sighed at this thought, and put his head down, hoping to drown out Professor Binn's monotonous voice that was going on about the beginnings of house elf enslavements in the late 1200's.  
  
The events of last night instantly came back to Harry, and he started to wonder who he would have made Malfoy kiss, because he obviously was just about to win when Snape made him slam to a halt and spin violently, while Draco got thrown off his broom. He started thinking about Draco's comment on Harry kissing his best friend, Ron, and if it had been true. He really did want to talk about everything with Malfoy, but he knew that Snape overseeing their detention would prevent any of that happening. Harry tried to forget about everything and was about to take a short nap, when, to his relief, class was dismissed.  
  
"God, I'm glad we only have to put up with that old git's babble once a week, I'm not sure I could handle anymore," Ron told Harry as they walked out of the class and started out to the greenhouses.  
  
Ron was rubbing his eyes as if he'd just woken up from a nap, which he probably did. "At least we'll be doing something in Herbology instead of listening to Binns talk about something that no one even wants to hear about," Harry added. "I mean, who really cares when and how house elves were enslaved?"  
  
"Hermione," Ron said smiling. Harry looked over and they went into a fit of laughter, the only time Harry had laughed, or smiled for that matter, all day.  
  
They just barely got through Herbology, which was thankfully, their last class of the day. They had been planting gane mellon seeds, who's fruit cured the stomach flu and headaches. Although much more exciting than Advanced History of Magic, everyone was glad to be out of there and free for the weekend. Everyone except Harry.  
  
He managed to make it through a small dinner, and then went into the common room to read. He sat in a squashy armchair by the fire reading, right up until the last few people that had been lingering went up to bed. About fifteen minutes later, he put his book down, crawled out of the portrait hole, and headed down to the dungeons.  
  
When Harry got to the door of Snape's office, he looked and saw Malfoy already sitting in a chair next to Snape's desk, where Snape sat right behind. He stood up, glaring at Harry. "Sit, Potter." He pointed at a chair next to Malfoy's, and as Harry was walking towards it Snape had started to walk to the door. Harry started to wonder what he was doing, was he going to go get something to torture them with? Did he have some bad potion for them? From the expression on Malfoy's face, he was thinking the same thing.  
  
"I'm leaving you here for the night. I find it suitable punishment to leave the two people that are most famed for hating each other in a room together for the night. Plus I'm tired and not in the mood to sit and babysit you because of your unacceptable behavior." A smirk crossed Snape's face as he put his hand on the knob of the door. "Hope you have a good night, gentlemen."  
  
The door slammed and they heard him locking it, and then they saw blue sparks shoot through the keyhole, obviously making sure they couldn't magic their way out.  
  
"Great, just great, now I have to spend the night here with you, Potter," Malfoy said, slouching back into the armchair.  
  
"Would you quit complaining, if you remember, you're the one who started this thing," Harry said, copying Draco's momement to slouch lower into the chair. As an afterthought, Harry decided to add, "I would've won anyway, you should be happy."  
  
"You probably would have lost on purpose so you could snog Weasley, you sick freak."  
  
Harry took this as his opportunity to mess with Malfoy. "Is that really who you would've wanted me to kiss? I mean, there's so many other ways to make me feel really embarrassed, I thought you would've been able to think up something more original..."  
  
"Yeah well I wanted to show everyone that you two were attatched at the hip for more than one reason." Malfoy thought for a moment. "Who would you have made me kiss?"  
  
"I would've made you kiss me, Malfoy."  
  
He was obviously taken back by that one. He sat looking at Harry for a minute, until finally coming back out of shock. "I knew it. You think I'm so sexy, and you just needed an excuse to snog me."  
  
"Far from it, I'm afraid," Harry said, looking over at Malfoy, the scene getting more humorus to him by the second. "How would it have looked to all your friends in Slytherin, all of your adoring fans, and to everyone else in the school if you were seen kissing your most hated enemy. I think you'd lose some respect."  
  
"Right Potter, nice try, neither of us won so you thought up a far fetched elaborate story, right..." said Mafoy, trailing off, still trying to convince himself that Harry Potter didn't want the two of them kissing. "I bet you fifty galleons that you'd never kiss me."  
  
Harry knew it was just a figure of speech, but he took advantage of it. "Do I smell another bet?"  
  
Malfoy thought for a moment. He knew that he would rather vomit slugs than touch Potter. He also hoped that he felt the same way. "Yeah, you have yourself a bet, Potter." He smirked and sat back in his chair, staring off at the fire.  
  
With one swift movement, Harry rose out of his seat, went over to Malfoy and straddled his hips. It all happened so quickly, Malfoy didn't have a clue what was going on, and within seconds Harry's lips were pressed hard against Malfoy's. He was stunned, but surprisingly, didn't pull away. Noticing this, Harry moved his tongue and parted Malfoy's lips. Malfoy forgot that he hated Harry, forgot that they were supposed to be mortal enemys, forgot that he just lost another bet, and that this wasn't supposed to feel so good. They battled tongues, kissing feverishly, and Malfoy wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, pulling him closer, and Harry slid one arm around the blonde's neck, and tangled one hand in his hair.  
  
Malfoy suddenly pulled away, and started undoing Harry's robes. "What the fuck are we doing?!" Malfoy gasped, as he continued working the robes off.  
  
"I don't know, just keep going," Harry said as he got off of Malfoy's lap, pulling him up after him. They slid each others robes off, stopping only for a heated kiss, then started working on the clothes underneath, finally down to nothing but boxers.  
  
Harry laid Malfoy down on the rug next to the fire, kissing his mouth, neck, and slowly working his way down his smooth chest, until coming to a stop at the waistband of his boxers. "Ohh!" was all that Harry heard from Malfoy when he started to remove this last article of clothing, with a little help from his teeth. He started to come back up, kissed and nipped at the inside of Malfoy's thigh, recieving more moans of approval from his partner.  
  
Malfoy became a bit disapointed when Harry left that area and started making his way back up, but that was all gone when their passionate kissing started again when he reached his mouth. This continued on for a few minutes, each of the boys tangling hands in each others hair, or roaming the others body, until Malfoy suddenly grabbed Harry and flipped him onto his back.  
  
He mimicked what Harry had just done to him. Slowly working his way down with kissing, sucking, and biting, he made it down to Harry's boxers and removed them in the same manor that his had been. Except this time, instead of just playful nips at the inside of Harry's leg, Malfoy took Harry in his mouth, and hearing a loud moan from Harry, stopped and went back so they were staring at each other, Malfoy's ice blue eyes penetrating Harry's exotic green ones. "I don't like it when people tease me Potter, I'm just getting you back," Malfoy said before dipping his head down to bite Harry's ear and then suck on his neck.  
  
"I deal with it every day from you, Malfoy, now you know what it feels like."  
  
Malfoy came back up to look straight at Harry again. "Shut up, Potter." Malfoy then bent his head down for another deep kiss from Harry, tongues and lips colliding in passion.  
  
They carried on for quite some time, grinding against one another, mouths searching every inch of each others body, until they finally fell into a pleasent sleep next to the fire under one of the blankets Snape had left there, clinging tightly to each other, almost afraid to let go, knowing something this spontanious and wonderful would probably never happen again.  
  
=To be Continued= 


	3. Mixed Feelings

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It really does make me feel like a special kid, and it's good to know that people are actually reading this and enjoying it! I love you guys!!! I'll try to update as often as possible, seeing as I have no life and will probably spend a lot of time writing. Anyway, on with the story!  
  
===============  
  
Snape swooped into the great hall at exactly seven o'clock, and sat next to Dumbledor at the long staff table at the front of the hall. Snape quickly put some food on his plate, poured himself some pumpkin juice, and started eating as fast as he could, pausing to take sips from his glass.  
  
Dumbledore had stopped eating at talking to the other teachers and watched Snape through this whole process. "Goodmorning, Severus," he said calmly, Snape looking up to nod at the Headmaster before returning to his food. "It's a beautiful Saturday morning Severus, I don't remember any important things schedualed for the day, dare I ask if you're in a hurry for something?"  
  
Snape looked up again, still holding onto his fork. "Malfoy and Potter have been serving detention in my office since midnight, I figure it's about time to let them out, I can't even begin to think what sort of damage they might have done to each other over the night." Snape turned again and went back to his breakfast.  
  
A small smile came over Dumbledore as he looked towards Snape. "Might I be so rude as to interrupt again, but what crime did the boys commit?"  
  
Starting to look rather irritated, Snape looked over at the Headmaster and answered, "I caught them out practicing quidditch with each other, at midnight. I figure having them locked up together for a night will prevent anything like that from happening again."  
  
He was about ready to try to eat for the third time, when Dumbledore cut in again. "Yes Serverus, I do think that it's sufficient punishment for the two gentlemen, and now after a good breakfast they can go out and practice quidditch all day in the sunlight if they choose," he said, a smile coming over him again as he looked happily out the window.  
  
Giving up, Snape took a last swig of pumpkin juice, bid farewell to the overly happy Headmaster and started off towards his office. He was fumbling with his keys when he reached the large wooden door, and finally getting the right one, he shoved it in the keyhole and opened the door. Nothing in the universe could have prepared him for the scene he walked in on.  
  
Snape stood in awe as stared at the two boys on the floor huddled up to each other, naked besides a blanket. The two least likely people on the planet to be in such a situation, or so he had thought before this morning. He supposed that it was his fault that they ended up together like this, but when he thought up his punishment it never even crossed him that they would end up like they were. He could only think of one thing to to.  
  
"OWWW!" Harry yelled as he was awoken by a zap.  
  
"AAAHHH!" came a yell from right next to him. He looked over and Malfoy was staring down at his chest, confused, while Snape stood over him, his wand still pointed down.  
  
"Get up, GET UP!" Harry and Draco akwardly stood up, wrapping the blanket around themselves. "I want you both dressed and out of my office in five minutes. You served your time and are free to go, and I won't breathe a word of what I saw, but I never, and I mean NEVER want to see the two of you in such a compromising position on my office floor AGAIN!" Snape screamed at them, right before leaving and slamming the door behind him  
  
Harry and Malfoy looked at each other, totally shocked. Then after finally letting it sink in as to what just happened, they both burst out into laughter, holding eachother so they wouldn't fall over.  
  
"Looks like Snape's not too fond of fags, eh Potter?"  
  
"Hey, when did you decide to be civil to me?" Harry asked, playfully pushing Malfoy.  
  
"Well, spending a night like that with someone does tend to change their view on that person," Malfoy said, looking away and blushing.  
  
"So this means we're friends now, or lovers, or something, I don't know, at least we don't hate each other as much as we did," Harry said.  
  
"I do suppose you're right, Harry," Malfoy said as he started to put his clothes back on.  
  
Harry followed his actions and picked up his boxers. "Ooo first name basis? I'll take that as a good sign, Draco." The boys grinned at each other, got dressed, and left Snape's office as quickly as they could so as not to get yelled at again. They shared one last kiss before parting ways to their different dormitories.  
  
Harry climbed through the portrait hole, not surprised to see only two people awake, sitting on a couch in front of the fire talking to each other. The second he got through, Ron and Hermione ran up to him and bombarded him with questions.  
  
"Blimey Harry, an entire night with Malfoy and Snape! What rotten luck!" Ron said.  
  
"Maybe this will finally teach you a lesson..." Hermione said, shaking a finger at him.  
  
"Actually, Snape left, I was locked in his office with just Draco all night, and it wasn't actually that bad," Harry said, stunning both of his friends.  
  
Ron's jaw dropped and his eyes widened as much as they could. "DRACO? AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'IT WASN'T THAT BAD?!'" he yelled, probably louder than he should have on a Saturday morning. Hermione just stood there, still not able to produce any words.  
  
Harry was extreamly amused by this and kept going. "Yeah, Snape left us with each other all night and erm...well...let's just say we worked out our differences."  
  
"Oh no Harry, no, what type of potion did he give you?" Ron asked, more disbelief growing in him by the second.  
  
"What did he threaten you with is more like it," Hermoine added.  
  
Harry sighed. It wasn't as amusing anymore. "Guys, really, he's not as bad as I thought, I want to give him a chance, see what he's like."  
  
"Do you want to know my real opinion, Harry? I think you hit your head and forgot that MALFOY IS THE MOST FOUL PERSON AT HOGWARTS!" Ron said, unintentionally raising his voice again.  
  
"Really Harry, listen to Ron, it just doesn't sound like you. Give it some time and see how you feel about the whole thing," Hermione said, sounding a lot more calm than Ron.  
  
"He has a name, and it's Draco. I'm not going to give it some time, this is honestly how I feel. A persons feelings are allowed to change you know. Now if you're finished with yelling at me, I'm going back to bed," Harry said angrily as he walked over to and then up the spiral staircase.  
  
Ron and Hermione both sat back down on the couch. Ron slouched down, and Hermione shook her head again. "Honestly, what are we going to do with that boy?"  
  
=To be Continued= 


	4. Sorting Out Emotions

A/N: Guys, I really love the awesome reviews! I just can't get over the fact that people are reading my story, and liking it! Wooo, that makes me want to continue on. So I think I will! Sorry it took a while, I wrote the three chapters right in a row last weekend, and now I don't have as much time with school, but I'll try! Plus I sort of have writers block, ack. I *heart* everyone that reviewed or even just read it, and I mean it!  
  
===============  
  
Waking up from a wonderful slumber, Harry stretched, and reached over to the bedside table to grab his glasses and his alarm clock. "Shit," he exclaimed as he noticed it was 1:30 in the afternoon. He put the clock back down, laid in the comfort of his four poster for another minute or so, and got out of bed to get dressed.  
  
"Geez Harry, we thought you were dead or something," Ron said from his position across from Hermione in the common room as Harry came down the stairs.  
  
"Oh sod off Ron, I had a really long night," Harry said as he sat down to view the game of Exploding Snap that Ron and Hermione were involved in.  
  
"Wonder why," Ron mumbled, not taking his face away from the game. Harry heard it though, and wanted to know exactly what he meant by it.  
  
"What was that Ron? What do you think Draco and I were up to last night? Hmm?"  
  
Ron rolled his eyes and turned away from the game and Hermione. "Lighten up Harry, I didn't really mean anything by it, even though it is a bit weird that after just one night you've gained this weird affection towards Malfoy..."  
  
Harry had been incredibly irritated since last night that his friends were acting so hostile to him. He supposed that he couldn't blame them much though, seeing as Harry had hated Draco more than the three of them combined up until last night. "No, really Ron, I want to hear what you think went on last night," he said cooly, crossing his arms over his chest and staring at Ron.  
  
Ron looked worried, as if any answer he produced would make Harry even more angry with him. "Well, um, I dunno, seems like he gave you some sort of sick love potion that you can't shake off."  
  
Harry knew for a fact that this wasn't at all what Ron was thinking about. "Do you REALLY want to know what happened?" he asked, leaning over so he was right in Ron's face. "We fucked around all night, and in the morning, Snape walked in to the room and we were lying there stark naked." Ron looked horrified, and Hermione sat silent, like she had been doing the whole time. "That's right, we did, and I enjoyed it, and I'm quite sure he enjoyed it too. Was that enough for you, or do you want all the juicy details as well?"  
  
Harry stood up and walked away from Ron and Hermione, giving them one last glare before crawling out of the portrait hole. He needed to get away from them, because they just didn't understand. Harry was actually starting to like Draco, it wasn't just something he could shake off. Fuming, he walked swiftly through the halls towards the main entrance, not noticing any of the people around him until he ran right into one of them.  
  
"Oh, sorry, sorry," Harry said absentmindedly before turning to continue on.  
  
Before he could even take one step the voice of the person he had just run into spoke up. "Not even going to say hello, Harry? How rude!"  
  
Turning, Harry looked right into the same ice blue eyes that he had been staring into the previous night. His own eyes gazed down to a pair of soft lips, which had been pressed against his own, and then looked at the perfectly slicked back white blonde hair that hadn't been so perfect a few hours ago when he was running his fingers through it.  
  
"I didn't even notice it was you! I'm not really paying attention to anything right now, sorry..."  
  
Draco's lips curved into a soft smile. "Do you want to go for a walk, Harry?"  
  
"Yeah, that would be great." Harry felt relieved. He despirately wanted to get all of his feelings out to someone. Draco couldn't have come at a better time, seeing as all of Harry's thoughts were occupied with confusion about him, and the rest of them were about his anger towards Ron and Hermione, the people who he usually went to his problems with.  
  
===============  
  
Harry and Draco had been sitting under a giant oak tree next to the lake for the past half hour, sitting close and holding hands. Harry had hesitantly started to tell Draco about his new feelings for him, and how Ron and Hermione obviously didn't approve of it. After a bit of talking Draco kept urging Harry on more and he just totally opened up, all of his emotions spilling out.  
  
"So they are pissed off because you've made a new friend? I want to hurt them both more than I did before," Draco said, squeezing Harry's hand a little more forcefully than he meant.  
  
"No, I don't want them hurt! I'm sure they'll get over it eventually, but I'm sure it is strange to them that thier best friend and his sworn enemy become friends over night," Harry said, trying to calm Draco down a bit. "I'll talk some sense into them."  
  
Loosening his grip on Harry's hand, Draco looked over at him and spoke in a softer voice then he had just been using. "Alright, I'll just let you handle it, but I better get back to my common room before everyone starts to wonder where I am, not like they care anyway," Draco showed a look of discust before smiling again and giving Harry a quick kiss. "Right, I'll see you later then," Draco said as he stood up.  
  
"Wait, when will we see each other again?" Harry hadn't thought about this until Draco had said that, and he started to wonder wheather or not he would only see him in the hallways or classrooms.  
  
A sly smile took over Draco's face as he looked back at Harry. "You'll just have to find out, won't you?" Harry watched Draco walking back up to the castle for a minute, then sighed as he slumped back against the trunk of the tree, wishing that everything wasn't so confusing and also wishing that Ron and Hermione would just be understanding about the whole strange situation he had gotten himself into.  
  
Harry ran his fingers through his hair and spoke out loud to himself. "This could take a while..."  
  
=To be Continued= 


End file.
